The Secrets Held By Her Eyes
by Anabelle Leigh
Summary: High School life forever changed for Alice Brandon. She lives in hell until her knight in shining demin appears. All Human. OOC. Cannon Couples focusing on JxA. sucky summery, it's better than it sounds, i swear.
1. Disclaimer and Author Note

****Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor am I associated with her in any way. Though I kind of wish I was. No copyright infringement here. Ummm can't think of what else needs to be in the disclaimer at the moment. **

**~oooh and before I forget. I'm not 100% sure of how graphic I'm going to get in the story. Let me know if you really hate gorey details or love them. And yes there will be Lemons….eventually. **


	2. Prologue

**Extended Summery:**

Life was perfect for the spunky Alice Brandon. She had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. She was the captain of the cheerleading, dance, and gymnastics team. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her. Yes, for the small stature high spirited Alice life was certainly good. But then again. Life tends to throw curve balls in your way. Her mother had passed a few years before Alice's life took a major turn. Her father loved his wife dearly and when she was gone he took to a new lover… the bottom of the bottle. People change when they have nothing left but grief and pain. Sometimes they inflict what they feel inside onto the ones they claim to love the most. Follow the most dramatic point in the life of Mary Alice Brandon and see what will come her way. Will she break? Or will someone show up and show her that she is truly a strong person.

**Prologue:**

"_Oh my god Ali. I'm going to miss you so much this summer! You like __**have **__to call me like every day." I couldn't help but giggle at my friend Lauren. She was a sweet girl unless you were on her shit list, but for someone who was supposed to be one of the smartest people in our grade she was such a damn airhead. Though I was pretty sure she only got such good grade because of her private "study" sessions with the male teachers/_

"_Of course I will call you every chance I get." A car horn broke up our farewell. "That's my ride. I got to get going" I gave my friends one last hug before sprinting to my fathers BMW. _

_Excitement filled me to the core. My dad and I were finally taking a long needed vacation to San Francisco. The sun was what I was looking forward to the most… and the shopping. Granted I love my little town of Forks, but the was always need for a little change now and again. As I climbed in the passenger side of the car I knew something was wrong. My dad, who before the accident that took my mom, always had a smile on his face. But the man driving the car wore a grim expression with something burning behind his eyes. Something I could only describe as a look of pure evil. His lips turned into a cruel sneer and I knew we weren't going on vacation. Something terrible was going to happen… and I was going to be on the receiving end of whatever that may be. _

_We arrived at home not 20 minutes later. This was supposed to be the time I would use to finish packing my bags and getting my dad to hurry up. (he is always the slow poke of the family. Typical male huh?). But as I walked through the threshold of the house things started turning for the worst… as I had feared. The coffee table was overturned and items were scattered everywhere. It looked like we had been robbed or a burglar came in and trashed the whole house. Before I could turn to ask what was going on a sharp blow to the head knocked me on my knees. _

"_hahaha. Welcome to the best summer of your life Mary Alice." my father's evil cackle filled the room. _

I awoke with drenched in a cold sweat. My nightmare.. or memory was still so fresh even though it happened 2 years ago. I couldn't help the tears that started falling from my eyes as I remembered my life as it used to be. That one summer and what happened after that ruined it all. I no longer had friends, I couldn't wear my cute outfits that i was known for instead I stick to wearing baggy jeans and huge over sized hoodies. And the tears came down even harder as I thought of the thing I missed most. My teams. I could no longer physically handle cheer, dance, or gymnastics. So I had to quit them all. And I'm giving all this up and changing as I have, I have become a leper. A social pariah. No one talked to me unless spewing their words of hate and disgust. It takes everything I have within me to stay in school and tough it out.

'One more year' I thought to myself. It was the first day of school my senior year. The light at the end of the tunnel was shinning brightly and I sure as hell and running towards it at full speed.

**_*A/N* Yay. First story. I'll try to update as quickly as humanly possible. I can't wait to write this. There just aren't enough Jasper/Alice stories. Constructive Criticism WELCOMED!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 1

**** Warning This chapter contains foul language and abuse. This is rated M for a reason, This chapter doesn't contain any lemons, though, those come later.**

* * *

My body was screaming at me as I got out of bed at the crack of dawn. Every movement was like getting stabbed by a red hot fire poker. I slowly made my way into my into my bathroom and started up the shower. Stripping out of my pajamas I took time to really look at my body. My hand started at my shoulders where two huge hand prints were obvious. Trailing them down my arms I ghosted over the random bruises and cuts. My torso was so much worse. Deep purple bruises and gashes littered all over. I gasped in pain as one particularly bad cut across my rib cage pulled apart and blood started to seep out. I gingerly stepped into the shower and washed my body and hair thoroughly. My hair, as I worked the shampoo in I remembered the cute fashionable pixie cut I used to sport. Until my father decided I was his personal punching bag. I had to grow it out to cover the bruises.

Stepping out of the shower I dried off with the towel, putting pressure on my cut that was still bleeding. Sighing I put a new bandage over it and began to dress for the day. I pulled on my baggy boyfriend cut jeans and a random t-shirt. I couldn't decide what shoes to wear so I just put on my Doc Martin studded Mary Janes. And topped the whole outfit off with a huge black hoodie. Once my hair was dry I straightened it to wear it would fall across my forehead and left eye… efficiently covering the black eye I had gotten 2 days ago.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was now 6:30. "Oh Shit!" I yelled. I'm late making breakfast. Running out of my room and down the stairs. I was in too much of a hurry I didn't realize my father was there until I felt a strong hand come down across my upper back sending me flying off the last step and into the corner. My forehead came down on to the corner of the doorway. I groaned trying to get off the ground.

"Stay down you stupid cunt!" an angry voice yelled above me as a booted foot came in contact with my bruised ribs.

I knew better than to cry or scream out in pain. I waited til the blows finally stopped and he went into the kitchen to grab yet another drink. Collecting myself I got up and made my way cautiously into the kitchen. He was in the corner drinking a beer and glaring at me. I hurried over to the refrigerator and began getting things out of breakfast. As I cooked him eggs, bacon, and toast I couldn't help the growl that came out of my stomach.

"Oh, hungry are you? You stupid whore you don't deserve to eat. You killed your mother. Killers don't deserve food!" he spit at me. I tried not to cry as I thought about my mother. He blames me for her death when she was killed by a drunk driver who didn't stop at a red light. Somehow that made it my fault. As he sat down and gulped his food down I cautiously grabbed an apple and headed out the door. He started yelling at me but I just ran out.

As I started the 10 mile trek to school I thought about how my life has changed. I used to be the popular cheerleader. I had friends and lots to do. But once my father turned to the bottle and became violent I had to change my wardrobe and everything else I used to do. That first year I came back after my summer of hell I tried to seem as normal as possible. Until the rumors started. Horrible rumors that I stole some girls boyfriend. I got pregnant by a biker. Just everything nasty you could think of was said about me. So I withdrew myself from everyone, and quit the teams that were once my outlet. My bruised and beaten body just couldn't handle it anymore, and I couldn't be seen in shorts and a sports bra.

As I was walking the rain slowly began to pour down around me. Stupid weather. Stupid Forks. Pulling my hoodie closer around my small frame I got lost in my thoughts again, trying to ignore the shivers that were wracking my body. I was so absorbed in my thoughts and the freezing rain that I didn't notice the headlights of a car fast approaching me. Nor did I hear the driver honk at me and pull the car in front of where I was walking. I did however notice the drivers side door open and a black umbrella pop out. The driver of the very nice looking silver Volvo got out and approached me. As the driver reached me they put the umbrella over the both of us.

"Hi! My name's Bella. I saw you walking out here and thought maybe you could use a ride. I usually ride with my boyfriend but he's not going to be here until later so I have plenty of room in the car and I'm sure my brother and his girlfriend wont mind. So where you headed can I give you a ride?" I couldn't help but chuckle. She talked so fast and managed it all in one breath. This girl reminded me so much of how I used to be.

Before I answered her I really took a moment to look at her. She was around 6 inches taller than me, which wasn't saying much considering im only 5 foot even. She has on a stylish black double breasted peacoat, skinny denim jeans, and very cute rain boots. Her long mahogany hair hung in loose waves past her shoulders and her face was very cute. She was a natural beauty I noted. Only wearing a hint of eyeliner and mascara with a nice champagne colored eye shadow accentuating her gorgeous brown eyes, and a hint of light pink lip gloss to top it off. I don't know how long I spent analyzing her until she spoke up again.

"So how about it? You look like your in high school. We're new here so I don't know for sure. Would you like a ride?" her voice was so soothing and there was something about her that told me I could trust her. So I nodded and meekly voiced that I did indeed need a ride.

"Great! Follow me!" she grabbed my elbow and started pulling me to the car. I tried to hold back the mask of pain that enveloped my face, but it did not go unnoticed. "OH! Shit. I'm so sorry, I get too excited sometimes."

"Its quite alright. I fell out of bed this morning and landed on my arm the wrong way." I spoke in a soft whisper. I hate lying especially when I just met her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. Somehow I don't think she believed me any way.

When we got situated in the car Bella noticed how hard I was shivering and turned up the heat. I flashed a thankful smile which quickly turned into a mask of horror as two big paws wrapped around my arms rubbing them up and down to warm them with friction. The owner of the paws must have noticed me jump and soon the car was filled with a big booming laugh which was quickly stopped by a loud 'crack'

"Ow. Rosie that hurt, but I kind of liked it." I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my head and saw a huge guy leaning forward. He was the paw hands! Ha ha. He had this big smile on his face which made his dimples stand out. His big brown eyes were alive with laughter. "I'm Emmett. Sorry 'bout scaring you. I saw you shivering."

He had a slight southern twang. Not the southern like southwestern United States. More like south eastern… and yes I can tell the difference. I smiled back. "I'm Alice. And it's fine. I scare easily." I looked down at his paws once more and gently patted them as a thank you gesture. He removed them and wrapped his huge muscular arm around a gorgeous blond. He must have noticed my eyes go wide and his booming laugh once again filled the car.

"This is my girlfriend Rosalie. " he explained with a look of adoration. I could just feel the love radiating off of them.

She didn't say anything but just looked at me. For some reason I could detect sympathy in her stare. She couldn't know. There's no way she could know… or could she?

We arrived at school and as I said thank you for the lift Bella cut me off.

"You're sitting with us at lunch right? Please say yes. You have to meet Edward, my boyfriend, and Jasper, Rose's brother. Please please Pleeeeeease say yes" He blew out in one breath.

She looked so funny bouncing around from foot to foot that I couldn't stop laughing enough to say yes so I gave a big nod so she would get the message. She let out a squeal and hugged me tightly before bolting towards Emmet and Rosalie who were already half way to the door. I stood back and tried to slow my breathing and stop the tears of pain that were making their way down my face. Adjusting my hair to make sure my eye and forehead were covered. I slowly made my way towards the door.

"awww look. It's the little homeless whore. Shes made some new friends. I wonder how many times shes fucked the guy so far."

"ewww who would want to fuck that nasty little whore. Shes so fucking gross"

"come on guys. Shes not that nasty. I mean look at her. Shes tiny so she has to be at least a little tight. Just through a big over her head or make her bend over."

The remarks people were making towards me got more and more crude. I finally reached t6he door and ran full speed to the bathroom so I could cry my eyes out before pulling it together for my first class of the day. "One more year, One more year, One more year…." I chanted to myself. I could do this. I could make it through. At least I hope I could.

* * *

**A/N I just want to say thank you to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot. I'm hoping this story is sounding alright. I tend to start out slowly when I first start writing but then as it goes on it tends to come easier and sound a lot better. So bear with me. It will get better. **

**Please Review- I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. **

**Next chapter- Alice's classes, Lunchroom drama, and the meeting of a lifetime. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ah. High School Hell. That's the only thing that came close to describing this institution of pure horror. I'm sure for most of the students at Forks High life wasn't that bad… but I wasn't one of those lucky few. The tall looming doorways that separated freedom from desolate isolation.

I slowly made my way to homeroom so I could get my class schedule and locker assignment. I could feel the glares on my back as I trudged down the hallway to room 104. I reached the doorway and was about to step in when I heard my name being called. For some reason unbeknownst to even me I actually turned around to see who called my name. What I saw was worse than any name anyone could've ever called me….

**(sorry for the previous tease. Wont happen again shifty eyes haha. On to the story!)**

Scolding hot liquid burned my face. My eyes instantly snapped shut as I brought my still wet with freezing rain hoodie sleeve up to try and dilute the stinging pain. The last image I had before the pain is one that will stick with me until the day I parish. My former best friend and confidant Lauren Mallory with a look of pure evil and hatred littering her face holding a now empty coffee thermos aimed at my direction.

For the life of me I couldn't decide what hurt worse. Having piping hot coffee thrown in your face or having said coffee thrown by someone you trusted. As I laid in the doorway of homeroom curled into the fetal position everything around me started to spin. I was losing it. My grip on reality was loosing. Everything was twisting together in a nasty spiral of evil cackling and warped faces. All of a sudden everything went silent and completely still. Nothing could really be heard except a low harsh growling sound. In a lot of pain but extremely curious I picked my now slightly pink tinged burned face up a little bit to see A big figure standing in front of me crouched down a bit. Even from behind I could tell something about how the person was standing was making their point to back off perfectly clear… and no one in their right mind was going to accept the challenge.

I was so wrapped up in looking at my savior trying to gain some answers I didn't notice someone drop to their knees next to me and gently pick me up. My chest and face were still on fire. It literally felt like my skin was melting off, but there was something undeniably comforting about the position I was currently in. It might have to do with the fact no one has gotten close to me in 2 years. Well, not the comforting closeness I was experiencing at this moment anyways.

"Emmett. Call the girls and have them meet us in the parking lot. We're taking her to the house." I heard the velvety voice command gently.

Ah. So the big brooding figure of my protector was none other than Emmett. I thought the simple tight black tee shirt and light colored jeans looked familiar, but if Emmett was guarding me… then who was carrying me? There are too many thoughts going on in my head to really think straight at the moment and a comforting wave of blackness clouded me. The last thing I remember before the blackness consumed me was the velvety voice saying I was going to be alright and they were going to protect me.

* * *

Torture. That's the only word I can think of to describe my current state. I know I'm lying on a soft surface surrounded by people, but I cant seem to get my body to cooperate with me. I'm lying still with my eyes closed in a hay state.

"Alice…" I hear a soothing some-what familiar voice call to me. I try to respond but again my body wasn't willing to work with me.

"Alice. Honey. Please open your eyes." I managed to wiggle my eyes slightly but still wouldn't open them. I felt a small dainty hand cover my own picking it up gently and giving me a gentle squeeze. "Honey. If you can hear me please squeeze my hand. Just a little so I know you can hear me."

I finally manage to fight through the fog enough to squeeze the hand as hard as I could. "Oh thank God." The sweet voice sounded so relieved.

"Carlisle!" the sweet voice suddenly sounded enraged. "What did you give her. The poor thing can barely move." I couldn't help but chuckle at the complete 180 the voice had taken. That, and the fact even angered the owner of the voice still sounded so sweet and caring.

"I just gave her some something for the pain. Don't worry darling. She'll wake up soon."

I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding on a special moment between two special lovers. The darkness that had previously been edged off was back with a vengeance and once again I was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a king sized bed that was very very comfortable. The walls of the room were painted a deep purple with gold and black trim. Everything in the room was very pretty and excellently coordinated. As my eyes began to wander towards the other side of the room I realized I wasn't alone.

"Hello dear." A woman with long caramel colored wavy hair and piercing green eyes perched herself on the end of the bed.

"My name is Esme Cullen. I believe you met my daughters for all intensive purposes Bella and Rosalie and my son Emmett this morning. Do you remember anything of this Alice?"

Her voice was so soothing and her eyes contained nothing but motherly concern. I was so touched. She has never met me and already she was treating me like her child. "Yes. I remember. Well. I sort of remember. What happened and where am I?"

"Oh dear. You were at school and someone threw their coffee on you…" I gasped. It all flooded back to me. My best friend. My sister. She hurt me. A sob erupted from my chest as the memory came flooding back to me. Esme stopped her explanation and gently threw her arms around me and rubbed small circles on my back. I slowly started to calm down and she continued the story.

"Emmett was on his way to his class when he saw everyone crowding around someone on the floor. He thought it was a fight and didn't want to miss the chance to show off his muscles playing bouncer." Her eyes held a lot of humor at this. I take it Emmett liked to show people he was a force to be reckoned with. "He saw it was you and immediately went into big brother mode and got people away from you so my other son Jasper got you out of there. When he got you to the parking lot they brought you here. Bella is beside herself with worry." The twinkling in her eyes came back. "I think she likes you." And with a wink she left.

I laid there letting everything sink in. I was snapped out of my reverie when Bella's bouncing form came tumbling on top of me hugging me like there was no tomorrow. Pain shot up my chest as she did this. She must've noticed my grimace because she pulled away looking sorry. I laughed and said it was alright. We lapsed into comfortable conversation. She told me a bit about her family and I avoided talking about mine at all cost. A few hours later we both fell in a comfortable deep sleep.

* * *

***A/N *- I made my deadline! YAY! I'm proud of myself. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it is better than the one I originally wrote for this. I think i might not love it because its so short, but theres a reason for it. Anyway. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but im shooting for Thursday night. **

**Send me some of those lovely reviews!!! And yes I agree there needs to be more Jasper/Alice stories... lots more. And im sorry for teasing it sounded like fun. :D**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Water. There's water all around me. I try to break the surface for some much needed air but my legs cant seem to kick hard enough. There's a strange pressure on my head. Holding me down. As I struggle against this pressure I look up to find its source. Eyes. Black evil eyes are looking back at me. I realize now where I am. I'm at my meadow. I went for a swim to clear my head and my father found me. Its his hand holding me under. Oh god, he's really going to kill me. My eyes frantically search around me. Trying to find some way to escape. They are met with another pair of eyes. A beautiful pair of steel blue-grey eyes are looking through her eyes into my very soul. And at that moment I know everything is going to be alright. A streak of white blurs past my face and I hear a sickening crunch as the pressure is released from my head and im able to break the surface of the water. As I get much needed air into my lungs I feel this incredible shaking. "Allllice" a soft voice whispers to me "Alllice"_

"Alice. WAKE UP!!!" My eyes dart open to find Bella above me shaking me awake.

"It's about time. Come on. Esme's got breakfast ready and then we're going shopping!!" My laugh broke her out of her rant. "Oh, and you can use the phone downstairs to call you parents and let them know you're ok."

My eyes shot open. Tears of horror made their way down my face and my whole body started to shake with fear. I couldn't call my dad. He'd kill me for sure this time. No. I've got to run. I cant stay here and let them find me. I jump out of the bed and run toward the door. There's a body half blocking the door, but I couldn't tell you who it was. I was too focused on getting out of there and running far away. I pushed past the person and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. Of course, my luck had faded years ago and my foot caught on the stairs and I went flying. My body screamed in agony as it collided with the remaining stairs before I finally stopped at the end. I could hear people running towards me, but I couldn't see any of them. My eyes were very hazy and my ears were ringing. I pushed the hands away from me. I _had _to get away as soon as I possibly could. I gently hauled my body up and resumed my run towards the door. Gentle hands grabbed my hips and pulled me back. I tried to swing and fight my way out but my body just subconsciously sagged against the warmth of the person holding me back. Strong sobs racked my body.

"I have to leave, I have to get out of here and hide. He cant find me. He cant." I kept mumbling to myself. My throat was constricting so it was getting harder and harder to hear myself. A small sharp sting on my arm was the only thing I could feel before the darkness started taking over. Before I was completely engulfed I was picked up in semi familiar arms and a smooth velvety voice said in my ear "He wont find you. I promise you my angel. I will keep you safe."

* * *

***A/N*- Im super super sorry about the shortness of this chapter. This week has been hella hectic. I promise to make it up to you guys I will post a double chapter by Monday. I've got a good start on it already and I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**On that note. Please please please send me some reviews. Let me know if the story is going too fast/slow or if it's going at a good pace. Let me know how im doing. **

**Remember Click Below!!!! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5:**

"I'm really worried about her Carlisle. That episode just reaffirmed that the bastard has tortured her." There was something so wrong. The motherly tone that I had come to be comforted by has taken on a hard edge of sheer and unadulterated anger.

"I know my dear. But there is truly nothing we can do until she decides to tell us what has happened and who has done it to her we will have to send her ba-.." I couldn't bear to hear what he was going to finish saying so I decided to "wake up" and make my presence known.

"No! Please please please don't send me back. I will tell you everything." I tried hard to keep the tear at bay but the intensity of the situtation was bearing down on me. Sobs started to wrack my small body.

The two elders in the room immediately came to my side. They both wrapped their arms around me and soothed me instantly. But with the soothing came the break in the damn I had put around my emotions long ago. I just let them comfort me as I cried. I cried out all the depression, the fear, the pain, and the agony I have been put through my entire life. When the tears finally started to slow a new feeling came over me. Hope.

"Alice, sweetheart, what have you been put through." Esme had tears in her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't shed them. She wanted to be strong for my sake.

I took a huge breath… and I told them. I told them how my father first hit me when I was 4 years old and I made a list for Santa. How he would come home and take his aggression out on me. I even told them of how he came into my room in the middle of the night when I was just shy of 16 years old….when the molestation started. I told them of everything I had been forced to endure in my short time on this Earth. Carlisle had his indifferent "doctor" face on, but his eyes betrayed him. I saw the anger and the empathy that swirled in their honey colored depths. Esme was more obvious. Her tears that she had been trying to hold have started falling down her face.

Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to report him to the proper authorities. He won't ever touch you again Alice. I promise you that." And with that he turned and left.

"Wh-Whats going to happen to me Esme?" I tried to steady my voice but it still came out as a fragile whisper in the emptiness of the room.

"I don't know for sure dear, but Child Protective Services will probably take you to stay with family members." That sentence made me feel so lonely.

"Esme. I don't have any family. It was just me and my father."

The look on Esme's face was priceless. I could see the wheels spinning around in her brain.

"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to stay here with us."

"Oh no Esme. I couldn't impose like that. I woul-" I got cut off by her delicate hand placing itself firmly over my mouth.

"Nonsense Alice. I love having you here as much as my children." Her eyes lit up a bit with laughter. "And speaking of my children it seems 2 of them are right behind that door waiting to see you.

I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image her words brought. I could just imagine Bella hunched over in front of the door with Emmett right beside her, towering over her. Both of them with their ears pressed to the door only to drop like a sack of potatoes when the door was suddenly opened. Esme seemed to know exactly what I was laughing at and held one finger to her lips as she quietly crept towards the door. She paused and looked back at me when she was right by the door, standing a bit off to the side of course. She counted to 3 on her fingers and ripped open he door. And just as it had happened in my day dream Emmett and Bella came tumbling in. A loud laugh escaped my frame. More tears were coming to my eyes but these were different. They were happy tears.

I heard the mumbling of the 2 teenagers on the floor as they tried to get up. I could really only make out "..pesky meddling mother.:" "I'll get her back soon." "lucky Alice is here". The playful banter made my heart swell. I had never seen this type of interaction between a loving family, and it made me realize how truly blessed I was to be able to witness it. If I had gone through everything for a reason it was to bring me here. To this family.

"Well Im glad we could bring a smile to your face little one. You're too pretty to be sad." A booming voice broke me from my reverie.

"haha I'm telling Rosalie you called me pretty." I stuck my tongue out at him. Although I'm not used to this type of interaction I'm going to throw myself into it.

"Aww man. Please don't." I couldn't believe my eyes. Big burly brooding **(a/n: gotta love alliteration) **Emmett was on his knees beside my self. "I'll ummm….. make you cookies!"

"What a way to bargain. Poison the poor girl." I felt the bed dip as Bella sat beside me.

"Just cause were not all great cooks Bella Puck over here thinks I make poison. Gessh" Emmett said under his breath but he is so naturally loud it was like he said it straight out.

"Speaking of food…" Esme broke in, her face still a little red from her laughing fit. "I think it's about time for supper. Alice dear. Would you like me to cook or would you prefer some take out?"

I had to ponder this for a moment. Home cooked meals are amazing, but I was always forced to cook and hadn't had junk food in forever…. Wait. Is there really any other option besides junk food?

"Take Out!!!" I started to bounce excitedly.

* * *

**A/N- Im so so so sooooo sorry it took so long. I had major writers block and with the holidays I couldnt work through it. Gah. I have the next chapter outlined and started so it should be posted soon. **

**A couple side notes:**

**-Thanks to all who have reviewed. Its great to see your opinions and thoughts. KEEP EM COMING!!!!**

** -Always tip your hair stylist. We work our butts off and are usually shat on. Trust me. Its tougher than you think**

**-And tonight (Monday) my boys at Ohio State Univeristy play Texas. I encourage ya'll to cheer for Tressel and the boys. GO BUCKS!!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

Helllllooooo my lovelies. First off let me apologize for my incredibly long absence but life just got in the way. I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I reassure you that Chapter 7 is on its way hopefully within the next week. I truly thank you all for the love and support of this story.

~Anabelle


End file.
